1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sunlight collector module and, more particularly, to a sunlight collector module capable of collecting the sunlight from the sun for the illumination at a certain position, and of reflecting portion of the sunlight to a solar photovoltaic module for generating electric power. Besides, the present invention also related to a hybrid illumination system, which is capable of illuminating a certain position at an illuminance value in a pre-determined range, by means of integrating the sunlight collected by a sunlight collector module thereof and the light emitted from plural light emitting units of the light box thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional sunlight illumination system, as the one disclosed in the Taiwan Patent Publication No. M333656, has a sunlight collector structure. As shown in FIG. 1, the sunlight collector structure includes a reflection surface 11, a supporting structure 12, plural fixing screws 13, plural screw holes 14, and a base 15. As the sun is extremely far away from the sunlight collector structure, the sunlight from the sun 16 is almost a parallel light 17 when it reached the reflection surface 11. After the sunlight reaches the reflection surface 11, the sunlight is multiple-reflected by the reflection surface 11, until it reaches a concentrating position 18 below the reflection surface 11. For improving the stability of the sunlight collector structure, the supporting structure 12 supporting the reflection surface 11 is fixed to the base 15, by means of screwing the plural fixing screws 13 respectively into the corresponding screw holes 14.
In addition, a conventional light box illumination system, as the one disclosed in the Taiwan Patent Publication No. M370800, includes a light box 21, a switch 22, a heat dissipation hole 23, and a diffuser plate 24, as shown in FIG. 2. Once the light is provided by the light source (not shown in the figure) inside the light box 21, the light is multiple-reflected inside the interior space of the light box 21. At last, some of the multi-reflected light is emitted through the differ plate 24, to the exterior.
However, the sunlight collection efficiency of the sunlight collector structure of the conventional sunlight illumination system, as the one shown in FIG. 1, and the diffusion ability of the light box of the conventional light box illumination system, as the one shown in FIG. 2, are both limited. Since, during the multi-reflection of the sunlight by the reflection surface 11, some of the sunlight will be reflected to a place outside the reflection surface 11, resulting in the lost of that light. In addition, the light provided by the light source (not shown in the figure) inside the light box 21 is also multiple-reflected inside the interior space of the light box, before being emitted to the exterior. Further, as none of any kind of high-reflectively coating has been coated on the surrounding wall of the light box 21, the intensity of the light is decreased significantly, after each of the multiple-reflection inside the light box 21.
As a result, the combination of the conventional sunlight illumination system and the conventional light box illumination system cannot provide acceptable efficiency, in the application of an indoor illumination. Moreover, due to the significant loss of light intensity in the conventional light box, a light source capable of providing a large light intensity must be installed in the conventional light box, such as a conventional bulb or a conventional fluorescent tube, which consumes a lot of electric power during its operation. Thus, the power assumption of the conventional light box illumination system is significantly large, which is not favorable to the green power trend having been popular in the world.
Therefore, a sunlight collector module capable of collecting the sunlight from the sun for the illumination at a certain position and of reflecting portion of the sunlight to a solar photovoltaic module for generating electric power is required by the industry. In addition, a hybrid illumination system capable of illuminating a certain position at an illuminance value in a pre-determined range by means of integrating the sunlight collected by a sunlight collector module thereof and the light emitted from the plural light emitting units of the light box thereof is also required by the industry.